


Prom Night

by handahbear



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Combeferre/Eponine if you squint, Multi, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handahbear/pseuds/handahbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis senior prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Filled from a prompt on tumblr.

Grantaire is so incredibly nervous that he thinks he’s going to be sick before they even get there. He hasn’t even had a drink, knowing that Enjolras would know, somehow, and he doesn’t want to fuck this up. Not tonight.

Courfeyrac looks good, and he knows it. He always looks good in formal wear, but tonight he made an extra effort. He’s a little worried about the flowers, and has been since he picked them up. What if Jehan doesn’t like them? He hadn’t given Courfeyrac specific instructions, he’d simply told him “Yellow.” He didn’t know if Jehan even liked azaleas.

Bahorel feels like a bull in a china shop. He’s terrified that he’s going to break something or rip his rented tuxedo or step on Feuilly’s feet. But this is for Feuilly, and for Feuilly, he can do this.

Joly can’t stop fidgeting. Bossuet is late to pick him up, and he can’t stop imagining all the horrible things that could have gone wrong. He could have food poisoning. He could have gotten in a car accident. He could have decided that maybe he didn’t like Joly as much as he thought he did.

Combeferre is the calmest of them all. He’s going without a date (he’s walking Eponine through Grand March, because Montparnasse decided to be an asshole and get banned from coming to prom at all) and he is entirely relaxed. He’s there to keep the peace between the others and make sure the night doesn’t end in bloodshed or tears.

Grantaire picks up Enjolras promptly at six, their dinner reservations being at six thirty. His palms are sweating as he thrusts the boutonniere he bought at Enjolras (red roses), hands shaking as he pins it for him. Enjolras smiles softly and takes his hand, squeezing gently.

Jehan is thrilled with the flowers Courfeyrac has given him. It’s a simple bouquet, and Jehan plucks one from it and sticks it behind his ear, smiling widely. He assures Courfeyrac that they are perfect. They match the color of his waistcoat exactly.

Feuilly can’t seem to keep his hands off of Bahorel, never having seen him in any state of fancy dress before. Bahorel chuckles and bats his hands away, assuring that there will be time for that after dinner and the dance.

Bossuet is ten minutes late and his shoes are splashed with mud, but he made it to Joly’s, even after his car broke down and he had to call Musichetta and borrow her tiny blue Volkswagen. He’s having some trouble driving it, having never done so before, and Joly fears for his life.

Combeferre meets them all at the restaurant they had previously agreed upon, evaluating the situation. Grantaire, looking completely petrified; Enjolras, trying to calm him but ultimately failing; Courfeyrac and Jehan, deliriously happy; Bahorel, uncomfortable in his rented tuxedo; Feuilly, hand in the front pocket of Bahorel’s pants; Joly, still traumatized from the ride over; Bossuet, apologetic.

They make it through dinner without incident, Grantaire relaxing bit by bit as Enjolras makes it clear that he couldn’t care less about what actually happens, that it only matters that he’s here with Grantaire. Courfeyrac and Jehan laugh to themselves over private jokes. Joly finally calms down after lecturing them all about the dangers of consuming undercooked meat and Bossuet only knocks over his glass once. Feuilly excuses himself from the table and Bahorel follows after a few moments, and they return together in stages of slight disarray. Combeferre smiles knowingly at them.

The actual dance is cheesy as anything, but they all enjoy it. Enjolras and Grantaire dance together the entire night, progressively drawing closer together throughout the evening, until Courfeyrac is prompted to announce that if they got any closer together, they would be the same person. Jehan laughs and pulls him away to dance with him, complimenting everyone as he passes and then making side remarks softly to Courfeyrac. Feuilly and Bahorel are practically having sex on the dance floor. Joly and Bossuet have decided to sit down, Joly’s feet aching from Bossuet stepping on them (not that he would ever tell that to him). Combeferre dances with Eponine for most of the evening, laughing with her at the dresses on some of the girls they knew.

Overall, senior prom is a success. Grantaire kisses Enjolras good night on his front steps, and turns to leave. Enjolras grabs a fistful of his shirt and yanks him back, keeping him there for a while longer, leading him inside when the cool air starts getting to them.

Courfeyrac takes Jehan home and Jehan quietly invites him in, blushing furiously the entire time. Courfeyrac smiles and follows him, telling him how much he loves him for the first time.

Feuilly and Bahorel park out in the middle of nowhere and spend a very enjoyable night in each other’s arms.

Bossuet’s borrowed car miraculously stops working as soon as he gets Joly home, and Joly sighs and invites him to stay the night, grinning all the while. Bossuet calls Musichetta to help with the car, and she stays the night as well, claiming that she is far too tired to drive anyone home. She’s not too tired to stay up half the night with them.

Combeferre takes Eponine home after her ride abandons her, and kisses her on the cheek before leaving. She smiles to herself and goes to bed, smile still in place.


End file.
